Être un Gentleman
by Troublant
Summary: Quand Harry apprend à Eggsy les manières les us et coutumes des Gentleman... Il lui en faudra bien de la patience et de la dextérité d'un gentleman [Challenge recueil de drabble avec comme thème la mouture MMXIX de l'Alphabet de l'Été du Collectif Noname]
1. Aberrant

**Disclaimer: _Kingsman_ ne m'appartient pas.**

**Hey,**

**Je reviens avec un recueil de drabbles répondant au défi du collectif noname** (voir le lien sur mon profil)** pour ****la mouture MMXIX de l'Alphabet de l'Été dont le but est d'écrire des drabbles sur des mots inconnus ou peu utilisés :') Mais je continue toujours mes autres fics, je suis dans la rédaction de plusieurs OS qui traînent dans mes dossiers (et des nouveaux dont un Gellert/Albus qu'on m'avait demandé et dont j'ai envie d'écrire). **

**Mais entre écriture de projets plus conséquents (parce que good d'écrire des OS de plus de 10 mille mots en même temps), me voilà à écrire des drabbles :)  
**

* * *

**Aberrant**

-Quelle arborescence ! s'exclama Eggsy, de voir un rebut se promener avec un aristocrate.

-Arborescence...

-Je vous apprends même un mot avec une cuillère dans le cul!

-Non, répliqua Harry doctement, vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir un langage de cuillère en argent pour être un gentleman, ce qui compte, c'est le bon moment.

Eggsy haussa un sourcil.

-Donc si je pige bien, je n'ai pas besoin de faire comme si vous étiez la septième merveille du monde, en vous regardant avec des faux yeux de merlan frit en criant "je ne voudrais pas vous imposer ma présence arborescente".

-Ce qui est aberrant et non arborescent, bien que vous en aviez l'immobilité, c'est que vous décrivez exactement votre comportement en me regardant battre vos détracteurs, à la différence près, que vous aviez de vrais yeux de merlan frit.

* * *

**Comment ça je viens de regarder un film vieux de 2015 ?! Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien saisis les personnages mais... Quand j'ai vu ce défi, ce film m'est venu à l'esprit de manière très insistante alors...**

**A la prochaine :)  
**


	2. Baise-en-ville

** Baise-en-ville**

Eggsy s'arrêta. Avant de rattraper Harry qui continuait de marcher avec des pas vifs.

-Et donc, poursuivit Eggsy comme s'il ne venait pas d'être mouché par Harry, à part la manière de parler, l'attirail d'un gentleman doit toujours être prévoyant.

-C'est cela Eggsy, vous comprenez bien vite. On ne sait jamais où on peut être le lendemain et être gentleman signifie justement de prévoir l'imprévu.

Eggsy fronça les sourcils.

-Vous voulez dire un gentleman doit prévoir par exemple… des affaires de rechanges ?

-Tout à fait.

Egssy secoua la tête, l'air incrédule.

-Et il va faire comment pour transporter _ça_, en plus de l'attirail du parfait espion, l'attirail du parfait gentleman ? Il faudrait avoir la valise de Mary Poppins pour tout ça !

-Vous m'étonnez de plus en plus, connaître Mary Poppins, remarqua Harry en se retournant d'un geste souple, mais… il est vrai que c'est un classique.

Il tapota le sol de ses chaussures classes, un parapluie à la main, une sorte de... _petite sacoche sur la hanche sans doute_, songea Eggsy.

\- Mais ne cherchez pas aussi loin, c'est juste sous vos yeux...

Eggsy manqua de faire remarquer qu'il avait justement regardé sous ses yeux et put voir qu'Harry avait l'attirail d'une Mary Poppins avec son parapluie, en plein été.

-Non Eggsy, il n'y a pas besoin de la valise de cette gente dame pour être un parfait Kingsman, mais simplement, pour transporter les deux attirails, il y aura juste besoin…

Il se pencha vers lui. Eggsy frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud dans l'oreille. Encore plus en ressentant la main chaude d'Harry recouvrir la sienne et la tirer en bas…

S'arrêtant sur sa hanche.

-De votre corps d'espion…

Près de son entrejambe...

-Et d'un baise en ville, termina Harry avec un petit sourire satisfait avant de relâcher sa main et de s'éloigner.

Laissant Eggsy, statufié, le cerveau explosant de toute part comme s'il contenait une de ces cartes sims trafiqués.

* * *

...

...

Voilà pour aujourd'hui x')

Chaque drabble ayant pour objectif d'utiliser un mot peu connu, comme Eggsy qui apprends au même rythme, le mot d'aujourd'hui, étant le baise-en-ville, c'est une petite valise, vous comprenez donc le quiproquo :p


	3. Callypige

**Callypige**

Eggsy s'observa mi-perplexe et mi-fasciné par son apparence qu'il n'avait jamais vu sous ce jour. Avec ce costume à 4 épingles et qui le serrait à la taille. Partout. Il pouvait sentir le tissus tirer sur son torse, de ses muscles à peine dessiné qu'il avait gagné à force d'entraînement. Et même le pantalon était comme collé à sa peau. Cette tenue le changeait complètement de ses habitudes vestimentaires amples et lâches.

Il sursauta à peine, lorsqu'il vit le reflet, grâce au miroir en face de lui, d'Harry ouvrir la porte et la refermer derrière lui d'un geste gracieux.

Il senti sa respiration se couper alors qu'il le vit l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Ce regard qu'il avait l'impression de sentir sur sa peau. Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il rencontra le regard d'Harry dans le miroir.

Et la chaleur envahit son corps alors qu'il senti Harry se glisser derrière son dos. Tout son corps était frissonnant lorsque son souffle chaud effleura son cou.

Mal à l'aise, il tenta de briser le silence, son doigt tentant de se glisser par le col trop serré de sa chemise :

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce costume me va, il me serre de trop.

Mais Harry ne dit rien, en ôtant sa main qui était toujours dans son col, et la recouvrant de sa paume calleuse et si brûlante. Où était-ce sa main qui était si chaude ? Il respira par à coup, ses sens en alerte, lorsqu'il vit Harry mener sa main derrière son dos, tout en bas. Glissant sur son dos, sur son bassin, le caressant, égrenant une sensation de brûlure tout le long, jusqu'à s'arrêter...

Sur ses fesses.

Il se senti frémir de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à la poigne de sa main sur ses fesses. La chaleur lui montant au visage, tout rouge. _Qu'est-ce que…_ C'était surtout pire avec ce costume, il avait l'impression de sentir la main d'Harry à même ses fesses, lorsqu'il lâcha sa propre main qui tomba, lâcha près de son corps. Laissant à loisir, les doigts d'Harry palper ses fesses, le tissus du pantalon si fin qu'il était comme nu.

-Ce n'est pas trop serré, le contredit-il d'un ton docte, c'est parfaitement ajusté, si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne pourrais pas palper sans que le tissu ne m'en empêche.

Et comme pour le prouver, il les empoigna, bousculant Eggsy sous la sensation, ses mains s'accrochant au miroir devant lui.

-Un costume parfaitement callipyge de plus, énonça Harry d'un ton analytique avant de le lâcher et de le sermonner, mais qu'avoir trouver le bon costume, ne t'abstiennes pas de nettoyer le miroir, un Kingsman ne laisse jamais impunément ses empruntes.

Et il parti, laissant Eggsy, perdu, le dos toujours cambré, ses paumes plaquées contre le miroir et les fesses en l'air.

* * *

Oui le pauvre Eggsy, il est délicieusement tourné en bourrique :p

Callypige "qui a de belles fesses", je pense que c'est assez explicite dans votre esprit maintenant.

A une prochaine et n'hésitez pas à dire votre avis :)


	4. Décalogue

**Décalogue**

-Récite moi, tout ce que tu as appris d'un Kingsman, ordonna Harry Hart, assis sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisés, un journal à la main, le thé dans l'autre.

Eggsy haussa un sourcil, fatigué. Debout comme un piquet devant son mentor, il ne songeait qu'à dormir depuis qu'il était rentré de cette journée harassante d'entraînement mais il fallait que son mentor ait la bonne idée de croire que donner ses leçons à n'importe quelle heure était une bonne chose. Peu importait qu'il avait dû supporter la présence de Merlin. Qu'il savait être contre lui. C'était sûr.

Il bailla, épuisé d'avance.

-Eggsy ! Tonna la voix d'Harry, un gentleman ne doit jamais montrer sa fatigue, peu importe l'état dans laquelle il est, il ne doit jamais rien laisser transparaître.

Eggsy soupira, un brin blasé. Quand son mentor s'y mettait… Il glissa un regard vers le côté avant de froncer les sourcils.

Il était _minuit. _

_Dimanche._

-Maintenant, si tu as compris récite moi, l'invectiva Harry.

Les phrases devinrent flous dans son esprit avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres, se rappelant d'un mot qu'il avait pu entendre de sa mère. Il eut un sourire qu'il cacha en s'inclinant, sa main sur son cœur, un air désolé plaqué sur son visage tout en déclamant d'un ton faussement grave :

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais selon le décalogue du bon Kingsman, le septième jour est le repos du gentleman, je ne peux donc faire aucun ouvrage.

* * *

**Décalogue: **court ensemble écrit d'instructions morales et religieuses reçues.

Cette fois-ci c'est Eggsy qui mouche Harry :')


	5. Echanson

**Échanson**

Eggsy posa le thé, d'une seule main, l'autre main derrière son dos, s'inclinant légèrement comme lui avait soigneusement appris Harry. C'était ainsi tous les jours, en plus de son entraînement quotidien, il avait presque l'impression que c'était pour se venger du décalogue de la dernière fois.

Harry l'observait silencieusement, sans mot dire. Qui acheva de faire battre à toute allure le cœur d'Eggsy sous _cette_ inspection minutieuse.

Mais il contrôla sa voix lorsqu'il dit d'une voix claire, ses yeux posés au sol comme pour échapper au regard entêtant :

-Voici votre thé, mister.

Eggsy se redressa, le dos droit. Puis se souvint d'une de ses énièmes lectures du soir pour parfaire le service, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'Harry ne le lâchait pas du regard. _Il avait oublié un élément important dans le service._

C'était un brin gênant. Mais… Il releva les yeux de défi. Il n'était pas un futur agent pour rien. S'il pensait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'être un parfait Kingsman, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu tirer sur son chien… Il allait le détromper.

Il s'agenouilla aux pieds de son mentor, assis devant une longue table à la nappe blanche, un chandelier éclairant la pièce. Et glissant un regard vers le haut, il rencontra le visage indéchiffrable d'Harry. Et ça, sans le quitter des yeux, comme pour le provoquer, il prit sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

-Mister, je suis tout à votre disposition.

Il eut une étrange sensation dans le creux de son ventre lorsqu'il vit les pupilles de son mentor vriller sur lui d'une intensité presque brûlante.

Il se demanda un instant s'il avait raté quelque chose avant de manquer de reculer lorsque son mentor lui prit le menton entre ses doigts_ fin,_ jugea distraitement Eggsy. Ses doigts qu'il senti venir effleurer ses lèvres, l'électrifiant. Le troublant sous une sensation qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire si elle était dérangeante ou agréable. Tellement elle le laissait à bout de souffle. _Muet._

Et le regard de son mentor, plongeant dans le sien, acheva d'anéantir toute pensée. Ne pouvant plus que ressentir. Il avait chaud. Si chaud qu'il sentie ses joues devenir brûlantes. Il avait envie de se soustraire à son regard, craignant… Il ne savait pas. Craignant qu'il lise..._mais quoi ?_

Il senti quelque de_ dur_ contre _ses_ lèvres, et comme s'il lui avait ordonné, il les entrouvrit, laissant le pouce de son mentor se glisser entre ses lèvres. Se posant là. Il frémit mais tenta de rester impassible, sans bouger. Car un Kingsman ne devait rien laisser transparaître.

Cela devait être un de leur _putain de test._

Oui.

_C'était ça._

Il se le répéta comme un mantra, émettant un _putain _en pensée, en frissonnant brutalement lorsque le souffle de son mentor se répercuta dans le creux de son cou, sur son oreille droite alors que sa bouche _l'effleurait_.

Et lui murmurant, son souffle chaud, éraflant son oreille :

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous iriez jusqu'ici, un gentleman n'a pas besoin d'aller jusque là.

Il frissonna lorsqu'il ressenti le pouce caresser _presque gentiment_ ses lèvres.

-Un gentleman doit respecter les personnes mais pas de les servir comme si elles étaient leur Dieu, même si je dois dire que c'est agréable…

Sa tête tourna brusquement vers celle d'Harry qui le scrutait de son regard…_De __Kingsman. _Il ne savait pas comment le décrire autrement. Un regard qui ne pouvait être désobéit.

Eggsy était tiraillé entre son envie de le défier et de lui faire confiance.

Alors il le défia, à genoux, aux pieds d'Harry. Ses mains qui restèrent sur ses cuisses, sans bouger. Comme un parfait Kingsman impassible, sans se troubler.

Il frémit presque lorsque sa voix rauque, _lorsqu'il prenait ce ton, si grave, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de-, _poursuivit :

-De te voir ainsi.

Il s'interrompit. Et Eggsy ne pût que rester immobile, s'apercevant un brin distrait qu'il l'avait tutoyé, oubliant tout vouvoiement. Mais son mentor ne se reprit pas, glissant un regard vers ses mains, sagement posés sur ses cuisses.

Il ne le suivit pas des pupilles, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il était un Kingsman. Même s'il ne pu s'empêcher de trembler -_la première toujours posée dans sa...bouche, semblant l'invectiver à reste__r __dans cette position_\- lorsqu'il senti l'autre main de son mentor se poser brusquement sur la _sienne. _

Avant de se mettre à les tapoter et de braquer soudainement ses yeux vers lui, le paralysant sous la puissance de son regard pénétrant :

-Tout obéissant, ta langue impertinente restant bien sage… sous mes doigts.

Eggsy eut le souffle court lorsque Harry s'écarta d'un geste lest, le laissant statufié alors qu'il reportait sa tasse vers s_es lèvres…_ S'arrêtant juste pour lui dire :

-Tu ferais un parfait échanson, prêt à servir les moindres désirs de ton _prince._

Ses lèvres dont il aurait juré avoir vu s'esquisser dans le coin, _un petit sourire satisfait._

* * *

**Échanson:** Serviteur dont la fonction était de servir à boire à la table du prince, d'un dieu ou d'un seigneur.

Ce drabble était un peu plus long mais je pense pas que cela dérange quelqu'un :p

Oui donc ce sont des petits drabbles qui se suivent un peu, et si ça continue je montrerais peut-être le rating x'). En tout cas, je préviendrais si c'est le cas.

N'hésitez pas à dire votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir,

Sur ce,

A la prochaine :)


	6. Flandrin Flageolant

**Flandrin Flageolant**

Harry haussa les sourcils, las, en observant l'horloge sonnait les douze coups de midi. Il pinça les lèvres, peut-être l'avait-il trop flatté de ses compliments pour qu'il daigne songer à se prélasser toute la matinée. _Un parfait Echanson_, certes, avait-il dit. Mais il regrette désormais qu'Eggsy se reposait beaucoup trop sur ses lauriers. Il allait se lever et le réveiller à coups de sceaux d'eau glacée, lorsqu'il le vit apparaître, baillant allégrement. Les yeux à moitiés fermés, Eggsy se diriger vers le réfrigérateur.

Il ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit et mange -_trop bruyamment_. Des céréales au chocolat, songea Harry, rien de très bon pour la santé. De la cochonnerie.

-Harry ?! s'étouffa Eggsy, les céréales dans sa bouche sous son œil désapprobateur, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! On est dimanche !

-Un gentleman doit toujours se tenir correctement donc parle plus proprement, en fermant ton bec. Et un Kingsman doit toujours être levé à l'aube, il ne doit donc pas devenir un vulgaire clinomane.

Eggsy leva un sourcil devant le dernier terme employé mais un air narquois inscrit sur son visage, il lança :

-Je ne savais pas qu'un Kingsman était un volatile.

Harry souffla, exaspéré.

-Comme je ne savais pas qu'un Kingsman pouvait afficher sa lassitude même face à son élève _clinomane_, qui n'aime absolument pas se lever le matin, c'est bien ce terme employé, non, interrogea Eggsy d'un air malicieux avant de botter en touche, alors qu'il doit toujours être imperméable, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry le scruta longuement, un brin surpris qu'il connaisse le terme clinomane- _se demandant que faire de cet énergumène __insolent__\- _avant de répliquer :

-Vous n'êtes pas complètement un cas désespéré si vous retenez mes leçons même si c'est lorsque cela vous arrange.

Eggsy eut un immense sourire, un brin fier d'avoir mouché le grand Harry Hart. Jusqu'à ce qu'il mette les pieds sur le tapis, et manqua de crisser de douleur, en levant son pied brutalement, son genoux cognant violemment la table.

-Ah mais c'est brûlant ! s'exclama Eggsy, les pieds relevés de son sol, qu'est-ce que…

Il baissa son regard avant de se tourner vers Harry, peu dupe, lorsqu'il vit d'étranges fluides de… Il renifla son pied. Cette _odeur…_

Harry esquissa un petit sourire, lorsqu'il vit les gesticulations de son élève.

-Peut-être que maintenant, vous comprendrez l'utilité de se lever tôt, pour vérifier qui pénètre dans son antre, et les pièges éventuellement posés sur son passage, même sous un tapis. Les Kingsman devant faire face à tout les dangers et tous les ennemis, ne peuvent songer à faire un caprice d'une grasse matinée.

Eggsy plissa les yeux.

-Alors pour m'apprendre à ne pas faire de grasse mat' quelque soit le jour, vous avez décidé de chauffer du jus d'ananas et de le mettre sous le tapis, pour que je me brûle et que je comprenne, c'est ça ?

-Mais non, Egssy, je ne suis qu'un Flandrin, grand et maladroit, qui ne sait plus le sens du mot adroit, je ne fais que constater que s'il y avait eu un piège, ce serait trop tard, ne remarquant qu'après coup, mais toutefois, vous avez pu remarqué que c'était du jus d'ananas, c'est un bon point pour vous Eggsy, le félicita Harry, même si vous auriez pu le constater autrement que par l'odeur, la bouteille de jus et la casserole étant en évidence sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Eggsy plissa les yeux, peu dupe quant à l'innocence de son mentor. _Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa tête crispée au mot grasse mat', il devait détester que l'on puisse flemmarder au lit. _Surtout qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter qu'Harry avait repris le vouvoiement pour s'adresser à lui.

Harry avait un petit côté à aimer donner une punition lorsqu'il considérait que son élève faillissait à la tâche. Surtout lorsque la manière dont il s'était comporté avant ladite punition en le qualifiant d'Echanson la dernière fois, devait être une récompense qu'il donnait selon son point de vue à lui. Sans aucun doute.

Il commençait à saisir son mentor, bien malgré lui.

-Bien maintenant que vous avez compris, nous allons pouvoir rejoindre notre querencia, déclara Harry satisfait avant de murmurer, c'est-à-dire le lieu par excellence du parfait Kingsman.

-Laissez-moi deviner, c'est le prêt à porter où les armes et le costume du parfait Kingsman s'y trouve? Demanda Eggsy, désabusé.

-Tout juste, sourit Harry, vous vous améliorez bien dans le long chemin à parcourir qui vous reste.

Eggsy soupira en se redressant sur sa chaise, évitant le liquide ternissant son tapis, et se leva. Avant de manquer de s'effondrer.

-Hoplà, deviendrez-vous un flandrin pour que vous ne sachiez plus garder votre équilibre, souffla Harry en lui tenant le torse avant de le rabattre contre lui.

_Tout contre lui._ Et que son souffle chaud se répercuta contre son oreille, lui provoquant un frisson le long de son dos. Sentir sa présence aussi près était trop…

-Alors même que vous êtes de petite taille, murmura Harry, les lèvres sur son oreille.

Il eut l'impression qu'elle brûlait. Et pas seulement elle, son dos aussi. Lorsque la poigne d'Harry s'éloigna, il manqua de tomber, chancelant.

-Eh bien, non je me trompe, ce n'est pas flandrin, le bon terme, vous devenez tout flageolant après cette brûlure, interrogea Harry en le scrutant.

Il n'était plus aussi près mais il avait la sensation épaisse qu'il le touchait encore. Son épiderme toujours parcouru d'un frémissement.

-Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur d'une telle brûlure, la douleur est une bonne chose également…

Il s'approcha à nouveau de lui, le frôlant avant de baisser son regard sur lui. Yeux dans les yeux. Eggsy en fut troublé, ne comprenant plus grand-chose sur son maître.

-Dans la douleur, le plaisir peut naître et il devient même suffoquant, peut-être qu'un jour vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire par là, susurra Harry d'une voix basse, soudainement rauque qui lui causa une sensation de chaleur sur toute sa peau du visage, même peut-être plus vite que ce que j'imagine, vous comprendrez le sens de flageller dans le plaisir.

Il fit une pause. Se tapotant la lèvre qui s'était finement relevé en coin,_ Eggsy le jurait_, alors même qu'il était légèrement assommé par ce que causaient les gestes et les mots d'Harry sur-_son corps_-son esprit.

-Oh mais que dis-je, ce n'est pas flageller, mais flageolant, n'est-ce pas troublant cette ressemblance phonétique de ces deux mots mêlé à la sonorité du mot plaisir? C'est comme si c'était le destin...

Et il déclara ces derniers mots tout en le jaugeant du regard de bas en haut, lentement, laissant une traînée de poudre frémissante sur son passage, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur les rougeurs caractéristiques de son visage. Car Eggsy savait qu'il était tout rouge.

-Mais pour l'instant, vous me suivrez jusqu'à la boutique, déclama Harry l'air étrangement satisfait en s'éloignant avant de hausser la voix en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, sans oublier évidemment de regarder où vous mettez les pieds dans toute votre maison et pas seulement la cuisine, on ne sait jamais, ces temps-ci, je suis un peu trop flandrin sur les bords.

Mais Eggsy resta silencieux, trop sonné par Harry, ne réussissant seulement se demander depuis quand l'endroit où il créchait était devenu un _putain _d'entraînement pour Kingsman.

* * *

Un nouveau petit écrit, un peu particulier, parce qu'il n'a pas seulement le mot **f**l**andrin **qui signifie personne de grande taille maladroite, mais aussi** f**la**geoler **qui est le fait de trébucher, de chanceler, de peur ou de faiblesse.

Et d'autre part, cet écrit a également fait l'objet d'un petit jeu, où il faut placer cinq mots qui sont: **clinomane **(personne qui n'aime pas se lever le matin)**, tapis, caprice, ananas, querencia**(désigne un endroit où une personne est authentiquement elle-même, où sa force est décuplée).


End file.
